Two's Legacy
by lizardpotato
Summary: We saw in The Fallen Legacies how Number Two died, but how did she live? How did the Mogadorians find her? And what did she leave behind?
1. Chapter 1

I've spent all but five years of my life hiding. Conrad hates it, I hate it, but it's the only choice we have.

Although Ireland is beautiful, it doesn't compare at all to Lorien. The weather was always perfect - every possible variation of perfect was available somewhere on the planet. I lived in a pretty little village next to a lush green forest. It was so quiet, the ideal place to read.

There was no crime on Lorien, nobody hurt others - people hardly ever argued. There was no war... until that night.

I was five when the Mogadorians invaded. I'm lucky enough that I was almost too young to remember. Almost. There was screaming. Crying. Burning. And the wristband Conrad had given me a few weeks earlier was rattling crazily. My Grandmother hugged me as we waited under the kitchen table. Grandfather had gone out to fight, as had the other Garde in the village. Then Conrad came and took me to the airstrip.

Loridas said some things and touched my head, then did the same to the others and did some kind of ritual. Then we ran, as fast as we could to the ship. There were explosions all around us, Pikens being fought off by Garde, but we made it onboard. Then, we waited.

We spent a year on that ship, first hoping to return home, then heading for Earth. Us children had sat in the canteen with our Cêpans, waiting, hoping for news. Then the pilot came in and told us. There was nothing left. I didn't completely understand at the time, but I do now.

And I'm determined to develop my Legacies, reunite with the Garde, and take back Lorien.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know we can't stay here forever," Conrad says, as we sit down in the living room after hours of intense training. I nod, but I hate it. Here's been so close to normality, I want to stay here.

"It might not seem like it, but they are still looking, for you in particular." Ah, yes. I'm Number Two, lucky me, and because One was killed about three years ago, I'm next.

"I know." We sit in silence for a few minutes, until I speak up again.

"How long do we have left here?" Conrad thinks for a few seconds.

"We have no reason to think they know where we are - it's been three years since One was killed, but first sign of Mogs and we run. There's the London safe house for a last resort, but I'm thinking Scotland next." That's what I love about my Cêpan - he's so organised, and he knows me so well.

In the mood for a lighter topic, Conrad leaves the living room and returns with a book.

"Pride and Prejudice!" I exclaim. I actually can't believe it! I love reading, so so much. It's an escape from my hopeless situation, and in a book, I can go anywhere. At first, Conrad wanted me to train more, but he quickly realised that my intelligence would be just as great an asset in battle as brute force.

Conrad tells me that on Lorien in schools you didn't see weak people - everyone was strong, Garde and Cêpans alike. But the fact is, I'm never going to be as strong as Conrad. He's so fierce, and in our few Mog encounters, we've left nothing behind but mounds and mounds of ash.

"I thought you'd like it," he smiles, and we sit down by the fire, open our books and read.

Although he enjoys reading, it has taking a while to get into this routine. Our agreement is that we'll alternate evening activities between reading and extra training. I'm desperate for my Legacies to develop so I'll actually be of some use, but I'm still a few years from that.

A few hours later and I've finished the book. I get up and Conrad looks at me.

"Done? Already?" I grin and nod. "Honestly, Maggie, I don't know how you do it. Where I you going now?"

"I thought I'd get my camera and explore for a bit." And then come the questions.

"Do you have your phone?"

"First aid kit?"

"Emergency food rations?"

"Dagger?"

All of this, just to go outside! I hate what my life's turned into sometimes. Before One's death, I'd gone to school, had friends my own age. Then that scar burned into my ankle and Conrad uprooted us faster than you can say 'Lorien'.

Eventually he let me out, and as I walked towards the field where we kept our adorable goat, I saw someone standing there.


	3. Chapter 3

I stopped instantly. They had to be a Mog, we were in the middle of nowhere. Slowly, I approached, and his pale skin and black hair confirmed it for me. I grabbed my dagger and lunged towards him, pinning him to the ground.

"What the hell?!" The boy yelled furiously. He tried to get up, but I was too strong. I had also noticed something. He wasn't a Mog. Sure, he was pale, but he wasn't as pale as a Mogadorian. He was about my age, and I didn't think the Mogs used kids.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I let him up and hastily put my dagger back in my pocket. "I... um... I thought you were someone I knew."

"Jesus, you must hate them! Well, I'm clearly not that person. I'm Kyle." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Maggie. So, what are you doing here? This is private land, you know." He bent his head, embarrassed.

"Exploring. See, I've lived here all my life and these fields used to be 'haunted' to us kids. But then you bought the land a couple of years ago, and we couldn't come up here. But you don't come out at all. You don't come to the school, and your parents don't come and buy food or anything. I was just curious." I was suspicious, but it was clear he was telling the truth.

"I'm homeschooled by my dad. My mum was murdered when I was young, and my dad doesn't like being around people because of it. If you hadn't noticed, this is a farm. We grow all our own food, and we have animals. In fact, you're standing in Lady's field right now." Kyle was confused.

"Lady?"

"Our goat." I grabbed his wrist - not his hand, that would've been way too weird - and dragged him over to Lady.

"Aw, she's adorable!" He reached out and started petting her. I was tempted to take a photo, but Conrad always looked at my photos with me after a walk. We didn't have many rules, but I was breaking the 'stay away from people' one into thousands of pieces the longer I let Kyle stay here.

"Hey, take a picture." I took my camera from around my neck, then ran over to Lady and flung my arms around her neck.

"Wow," He said when I went to him for my camera.

"What?" He showed me the picture he had just taken - me smiling with Lady... not smiling.

"I've never seen you smile before." I tilted back my head and laughed.

"That's because you haven't known me ten minutes!" Kyle laughed with me.

"I'm gonna have to go know... but could I see you again sometime?" I stopped laughing. This had been fun, liberating, but could I break Conrad's rules again, on purpose? I knew why they were there - to keep me safe from the Mogadorians, but how could one boy lead them to me?

"Yeah... remember my dad doesn't like being around people? That means we're going to have to keep this secret." He nodded enthusiastically.

"I can do that. So, same time, same place tomorrow?"

"Erm... no I'm busy, but the day after?" I couldn't miss training - not even for this sweet boy who had suddenly become my only friend.

"Yeah." He smiled and then walked over to a bike I hadn't seen before. "See you then." And he pedalled off.

Walking back to the house, I felt guilty and happy at the same time. In the living room, Conrad was still reading by the fire, and I swear, I seem to have a viewfinder instead of eyes, because I saw it as the perfect photo.

"Maggie?" He looked up after the flash had let him know I was back. "Have a nice walk?"

"Yeah, I took some great photos, I'll show you tomorrow, but I'm unbelievably tired right now." And I walked upstairs, already excited to see Kyle again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Maggie!" Conrad shouted, pulling me out of my daydream about Kyle and back into reality. I blinked, and found myself pinned to the floor. I'd completely let my guard down.

"Oh, um... sorry," I picked myself up, looked away from him and walked over to the punching bag.

"Maggie, it doesn't seem as if you're trying as hard as you could. Need I remind you that the Mogadorians could turn up at any time? You need to be prepared, and to do that you need to train!"

"Yes, Conrad, I'm well aware of the fact that I'm going to be murdered!" I snapped. I had been trying, but maybe I was sick of the constant training, and being alone all the time.

Furious, I turned away and let out my anger on the bag. I pounded it as hard as I could, until the chain broke and it slammed through the barn wall.

"Is that trying hard enough for you?" I muttered, before running out.

I felt guilty as soon as I left the barn, but I was too angry to go back and face Conrad. We hadn't fought in years, because Conrad was so calm outside of battles.

But... I knew I hadn't been trying my hardest, and a small voice in the back of my head told me it wasn't just because of Kyle. Part of me had lost hope. I was Number Two, and the Mogs had already killed One. What chance did I have of ever seeing Lorien again? Conrad would't always be here to protect me, and I was still years away from developing Legacies.

A familiar voice pulled me out of my bleak thoughts. "Hey!"

I turned around. "Kyle? It's great to see you! But what are you doing here? We weren't going to meet until later tonight! What if my dad sees you?"

Kyle looked at me guiltily. "I was kind of... um...spying on you? No, checking up on you, not spying... that'd be creepy..." He seemed unsure of himself, as if saying one word wrong would get him killed. But, thinking back to our first meeting...

We stood there for a moment, smiling shyly at each other, not knowing what to say. Now that it was daytime, I could see him properly, and it was hard to believe I had thought he was a Mogadorian! His dark hair and pale skin was where the similarities ended, because his face was so innocent, so full of happiness, and his eyes were bright, whereas a Mogadorian's are black, empty, soulless.

He seemed to be examining me too, and I felt myself blush as I realised I was still in my workout clothes. My hair was a mess, hastily pulled into a sloppy ponytail, and my hands were red and sore from my outburst in the barn.

"You work out?" Kyle suddenly asked, and I noticed his muscled arms.

"Not exactly... My dad teaches me self-defence, because of what happened to my mum." Kyle nodded, and gestured to my hands.

"Well, with what happened the other night, I'd say you can handle yourself. What happened to your hands?"

I ducked my head. "I got a bit upset with him, and I threw a bit of a tantrum. Threw some pretty hard punches." Kyle slowly closed the distance between us and held my hands.

It took every ounce of strength I had to keep breathing. Here I was, on the run from a race of evil aliens, in a field holding hands with this lovely boy. I could feel my heart pounding rapidly, like a hummingbird's, and I was grinning madly. Maybe I could do both - fight this war and live a human life.

"MAGGIE!" Conrad roared. I looked around, but he was nowhere near - yet.

Kyle was shocked. "That your dad?" I nodded sadly.

"He's looking for me, I have to find him before he sees you." I turned to leave, but he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Wait. Do you have a phone?" I smiled and we hurriedly exchanged numbers. "One last thing." He pulled me towards him and kissed me. It was short, but the best thing I'd ever felt.

"I'll text you!" I promised, and ran to Conrad.

"Maggie!" He pulled me into a hug, a reminder of how well we usually got on.

"I'm sorry about earlier. The barn wall..." I trailed off, not wanting to cause another argument.

Conrad laughed and smiled at me. "The barn wall can be fixed easily, I was far more worried about you. Earlier... I need to realise that you're only 12, that you need to do more than train." He took a deep breath. "But that strength you showed earlier... this is all paying off, Maggie. If we keep our heads down, work hard, we could evade the Mogs in time for your Legacies!" I'd never seen Conrad this excited before - it was as if he was already picturing us back on Lorien.

A while later, I was sprawled across my bed with a book when my phone vibrated. The only contact I had other than Kyle... I opened up the text excitedly.

"When are you free?" Oh my God, he wanted to meet up again!

"I could probs get out tomorrow night... ;)"

He texted back almost immediately.

"That's great! :D Come to my house...?" I bit my lip. Could I...?

"I'll try, but I can't stay ages"

His reply made me drop my phone. "See you then :) x" A kiss! This boy could be bad news... but I didn't care one bit.


End file.
